


Ingenua

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martina tenía una intachable reputación que mantener. No podía verse menos que deslumbrante. En todo lugar, y en todo momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingenua

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link! > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Fem!Argentina: Martina Hernández.  
> Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.

No era ningún secreto que Martina fuese bastante vanidosa. De hecho, era bien sabido por todos los que la que conocían, y era fácil de suponer con solo verla pavonearse presuntuosamente como si fuese el ser más bello que jamás puso pie en la faz de la tierra.  
  
Y es que si había algo que Martina necesitaba, era verse bonita. No, no sólo bonita, debía verse hermosa. Deslumbrante. Y no era que ya no lo fuese,  _por favor_ , Martina era  _despampanante_. Pero no era idiota, y sabía que su impactante belleza natural no bastaba para verse perfecta. Después de todo, no eran lo mismo unos elegantes tacones altos que unas desgastadas deportivas, una delicada blusa que una desaliñada sudadera, o una bonita falda que unos viejos vaqueros. Esas diferencias tenían gran peso en la imagen de cualquier muchacha. Detalles como esos podían hacer la diferencia entre verse como una reina o como una indigente. Detalles como esos eran a los que Martina prestaba especial atención y se negaba a descuidar. Martina hacia todo a su alcance para verse no menos que fabulosa, y podía darse el lujo de reconocer que salía sumamente triunfante en cada intento. Además, no era como que si realmente se sacrificara por su aspecto. Todo lo contrario; Martina disfrutaba enormemente arreglándose y llevando su belleza a límites insospechados. ¿Qué mejor manera de admirarse a sí misma que frente a un espejo mientras delineaba con cuidado sus ojos y trenzaba su cabello?

Su vecina Manuela le había dicho una vez que aquella obsesión consigo misma era una enfermiza necesidad patológica. Que era demasiado egocéntrica y engreída. Que siempre buscaba llamar la atención. Pero Manuela se la pasaba recriminándole cosas como esas, y Martina difería. ¿Qué tenía de malo querer verse siempre perfecta? Nada, por supuesto. Era, de hecho, de lo más comprensible. Completamente normal. Era lo que cualquier persona decente querría, ¿o no? ¿Qué demente buscaría verse mal adrede? Nadie cuerdo. Y de todos modos, Martina tenía una intachable  reputación que mantener. No podía verse menos que deslumbrante. En todo lugar, y en todo momento.

Y tal vez, ese era justamente el motivo por el cual se había vuelto costumbre que cada vez que pasaba la noche con Luciano (el mismo Luciano que había detestado toda su vida antes de descubrir que no era tan mal tipo después de todo y con el que solo tal vez se encontraba saliendo), Martina se tomase el trabajo de levantarse temprano la mañana siguiente. Era habitual, al punto que Martina despertaba automática e inevitablemente antes que él, siempre entre morenos brazos y piernas enroscados alrededor de su cuerpo cual boas constrictoras.

Su peculiar (y algo absurdo) nuevo hábito se remontaba a la primera vez que había pasado la noche junto a Luciano. Recordaba haberse despertado antes que él casualmente, y haber ido por un vaso de agua a la cocina para en el proceso encontrarse con su reflejo; la marca de la almohada en la mejilla, el cabello hecho un nido, el sueño pesado en sus ojos y claro en su rostro. En otras palabras, una imagen inaceptable que nadie en el mundo debía conocer  _jamás_. Y “nadie” también se aplicaba a Luciano. Bueno, eso, o bien podría dar un gran paso más en la relación, y permitir que Luciano conociera un lado de Martina que nadie había visto nunca. Desafortunadamente, no había lugar para tal lujo en el mundo de Martina.

Por ello, cada mañana, con delicadeza y procurando no perturbarle, Martina intentaba escapar del estrecho abrazo de Luciano. Lo cual no era tarea fácil; siempre la tenía bien agarrada, sus cuerpos pegados y enredados de maneras imposibles. Y como si no fuese complicado ya de por sí, en cuanto la sentía siquiera moverse un poco, Luciano murmuraba quejas ininteligibles en sueños a la vez que la abrazaba con más fuerza contra su cálido cuerpo. Sacárselo de encima llevaba trabajo y paciencia, pero Martina siempre terminaba arreglándoselas de alguna manera u otra.

Se escurría fuera de la cama en silencio, saltando de puntitas entre el campo minado de ropa, libros, bolsos, zapatos, y demás cosas desparramadas por el suelo (porque ni Martina ni Luciano eran exactamente ordenados), escapando con el sigilo de un ratón. Le echaba una última mirada al bello durmiente, asegurándose de que aún roncara y babeara sobre la almohada, y una vez que se aseguraba que así fuera, abandonaba la habitación con destino al cuarto de baño, donde se encerraba sin hacer ruido alguno.

Y allí comenzaba con su rutina secreta.

Se dirigía al lavabo y dejaba el agua correr, lo suficientemente como para no alertar a Luciano. Después de todo, lo último que quería era despertarlo. Se limpiaba el rostro con cuidado, primero solo con agua y luego con su caro jabón de ridículos extractos y aceites de Dios sabría que, eliminando cualquier rastro de sueño de su semblante y despabilándola en el proceso. Luego, se cepillaba los dientes y hacía gárgaras con un enjuague que le dejaba en la boca una agradable sensación de frescura. Entonces, como si su ya de por si joven y tersa piel realmente lo necesitara, se ponía algo de crema aquí y allá, en las piernas, en los brazos, en el abdomen, en el rostro. Se peinaba el cabello rápidamente frente al espejo, acomodándolo para que cayera de una bonita pero natural manera sobre sus hombros, una larga cascada dorada lacia. Como toque final, se permitía ponerse una pizca de perfume, ese que sabía que a Luciano le gustaba, pero no demasiado, solo un ápice apenas perceptible para no levantar sospechas.

En tiempo record, Martina quedaba hecha un ángel recién bajado de los cielos.

Se echaba una última miradita en el espejo, estudiándose de frente y de espaldas, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden y que no luciera como menos que una mágica aparición de ensueños. Solo entonces, cuando su reflejo le satisfacía, salía quedamente del baño y se asomaba con cautela de vuelta a la habitación. Donde Luciano, como de costumbre, le esperaba profundamente dormido, un lío de miembros desparramados y sabanas enredadas.

Conteniendo la respiración, Martina volvía a la cama, acomodándose cuidadosamente junto a Luciano, quien solo suspiraba satisfecho de sentirla nuevamente a su lado y enredaba sus brazos perezosamente a su alrededor. Martina se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo y cerraba los ojos dispuesta a fingir dentro de unos minutos que acaba de despertarse con la casual apariencia de una diosa, una arrogante sonrisa victoriosa en los labios.

A todo esto, Luciano siempre simplemente enterraba su sonrisilla en la rubia cabellera, despierto desde el instante en que Martina abandonaba la cama hasta que volvía,  _completamente_  consciente de toda aquella ridícula pantomima. La abrazaba con más fuerza contra su pecho, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar echarse a reír y besarla entre carcajadas. Realmente, a veces le conmovía la inocencia de su ingenua Martina...


End file.
